1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a touch panel and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels have been applied to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices as input devices. A touch panel is a device which allows a user to input a command by contacting the touch panel with an object such as a hand of the user or a stylus pen, etc. The touch panel recognizes a contact position by sensing a change in capacitance or voltage between two electrodes, and provides a user command corresponding to the contact position to a display device.
In general, the touch panel includes two sensing electrodes for sensing a position at which a hand or object contacts the touch panel and wiring connected to each of the two sensing electrodes. Accordingly, separate masks for forming the sensing electrodes and the wiring are needed, and a photolithography process is performed using the masks to fabricate the touch panel.
The photolithography process includes forming a photosensitive layer, exposing the photosensitive layer using a mask and developing the photosensitive layer.
However, since the photolithography process involves a series of sub-processes, it may complicate the entire fabrication of the touch panel when extra photolithography is required. Also, the removal of the exposed photosensitive layer during the photolithography process may cause pollution or defects.